1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an augmented reality providing system and method, an information processing device, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium recorded with a program, and particularly, to an information processing technology for specifying a depth relationship between a three-dimensional shaped object and a virtual object when the virtual object is combined with the three-dimensional shaped object and the objects are displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the medical field, shaping a human body model such as an organ, a blood vessel, or a bone using a 3D printer and assisting in the examination for a surgical procedure or unifying intentions of members in a preoperative conference has been anticipated. 3D is an abbreviation for “three-dimensional” or “three dimensions”, and refers to three dimensions. In JP2011-224194A, a technology for shaping a three-dimensional model using a 3D printer based on three-dimensional image data obtained by a medical image diagnosis apparatus such as a computerized tomography (CT) device or a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device is described.
Further, JP2008-40913A describes superimposing 3D-CG (Computer Graphic) data generated from the same three-dimensional CAD data on a simple prototype produced by a rapid prototyping apparatus on the basis of three-dimensional computer aided design (CAD) data, and displaying a result thereof. Rapid prototyping apparatus is a term corresponding to a “3D printer”.
In JP2008-40913A, for a positioning method between a real space and a virtual space, a method of extracting geometric characteristics of an object on the basis of two-dimensional image information obtained from an imaging device and determining a position and a posture of the object, and a method of imaging a marker serving as an index are described.